1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to butchering and more particularly to crustacean meat extraction means and processes therefor.
2. Prior Art
Efficient and effective methods for extraction of crustacean meat from the shells of crustaceans have long been sought by the seafood industry. For example in the crab industry exploding methods such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2978334 entitled "Process For Extracting Meats From Crustaceans" issued Apr. 4, 1961 to James Martial Lapeyre and U.S. Pat. 3812271 entitled "Method For Extracting Meats From Crustaceans" issued May 21, 1974 to James M. Lapeyre have been utilized.
The use of chemicals has also been employed to assist in the extraction of meat crustaceans, particularly shrimp, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3705040 entitled "Process of Extracting Meat From Crustaceans Particularly Shrimp" issued Dec. 5, 1972.
Various other techniques such as use of centrifuging such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3548449 entitled "Crabmeat Extraction Method" issued Dec. 22, 1970 to W. L. Lockerby, U.S. Pat. No. 3555595 entitled "Crab Meat Separating Apparatus" issued January 19, 1971, to C. B. Tolley and U.S. Pat. No. 3229325 entitled "Apparatus for Extracting Crab Meat" issued Jan. 18, 1966, to Ernst J. Amelang. Of particular interest to this invention are U.S. Pat. 2660754 entitled "Crayfish Picking Machine" issued Dec. 1, 1973 to F. D. Roshko, U.S. Pat. No. 3251091 entitled "Recovery of Crab Meat" issued May 17, 1966 to F. M. Altman, U.S. Pat. 3201822 entitled "Removal of Meat From Separated Sections of the Legs of King Crab" issued Aug. 24, 1965 to E. W. Glidden, et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3203039 entitled "Removal of Meat from Separated Sections of the Legs of King Crab" issued Aug. 31, 1965 to E. W. Glidden, et al, all of which disclose the use of rollers to extract the meat from the crustacean shell. A good summary of the recent patent art in the various extraction processes may be found in a book entitled "Fish and Shellfish Processing" by M. T. Gillies and published by Noyes Data Corporation, Noyes Building, Park Ridge, N.J.
Particular difficulties encountered with the various prior art methods, including the roller apparatus use, include shredding or tearing of the meat, incomplete removal of the meat from the crustacean shell, clogging of the extraction equipment causing shut downs and production delays and limitations as to the types of crustacean which can be processed with the extraction equipment.